Fat
by ayafangirl
Summary: Cartman has become obssesed with losing weight...all for one reason. KennyxCartman. Kinda fluffy. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own South Park. Wouldn't that be funny?

Hey hey! More stories, I must be crazy. No, not crazy. CRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIZZZZEEEEE! Yeah. I really felt like writing a KennyxCartman one. I like this pairing a whole lot, it's very cute! And yeah, I really think Kenny would call Cartman 'Eric', so, yeah. Enjoy!

"Fat"

A CartmanxKenny fanfic.

It was there looming when he woke up. And it slipped with him into his dreams. It was who he was; his identity. And he hated it, hated himself. It was inevitable and invincible. There was no way to escape it, although he had tried. Countless attempts, hours of work and struggle and self-loathing all to no avail. Eric Cartman was fat. And he hated his weight.

_I'm fat, I'm fat, I'm fat._

It had become his mantra, his obsession. He spent time, money, and countless research trying to lose the extra fat. Nothing made it go away. No diet, palates, sports (football, lacrosse), mediation, NOTHING! He hated that he couldn't lose the weight; it made him feel ugly. He wasn't so big as he had been in elementary school, but 30lbs less might be nicer. At least he wouldn't be the humiliatingly big tub of lard then. And then maybe _he _would notice him.

He too was there when Cartman awoke every morning. He followed him into his dreams and invaded his heart. Kenny McCormick was bony, thin, beautiful. He was poor and didn't ever have much to eat. Sure it wasn't very healthy, but at least he didn't have such extremities of cholesterol. Kenny was Cartman's infatuation. Kenny was perfect. He had the softest, shiniest hair Cartman had ever seen. His sky-blue eyes twinkled like stars.

In short, Kenny was everything Cartman was not.  
He wanted to hate him for it, but he could not. Instead, he could only want Kenny with every fiber of his being. Not that Kenny knew that.

Cartman had been using a new method of dieting recently. He had come across a great new diet pill that stilled his appetite. He had taken it and skipped breakfast and lunch, and after popping a second one as a precaution, an afternoon snack didn't sound very good, either. Cartman was making his way home from school. He squinted against the sun; he had a splitting headache.

_I shouldn't have stayed up so late watching TV, _he thought dryly.

There were rapid footsteps behind him, and in the next instant, Kenny was at his side.

"Yo, Eric! Can I come over to your place?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Whatever you want," he responded, gazing into his friend's eyes. Kenny frowned at him, leaning a little closer and making Cartman's heart skip a beat.

"Hey, are you sick?"

"What?"

"Sick," Kenny persisted, "you're pale and there are circles under your eyes."

"Oh, I'm fine." Cartman responded. He thought briefly that Kenny's observation could be a side effect of his diet, but he didn't care. Results were all that mattered. As long as he could be thinner. He was 16-years-old and just shy of six feet. Kenny was about two inches shorter...and probably forty to fifty pounds lighter.

Cartman's mother was out when they arrived at his house. He unlocked the door and Kenny pranced in. "Can I raid your pantry? I skipped lunch to take a test and I'm starving."

"Yeah, go ahead." he answered shortly, sitting on the couch and flicking on the TV. Kenny came back soon after, carrying a box of Cheesey Poofs.

"Want some?"

Cartman felt nauseous at the thought. "No thanks."

"Are you serious? _The_ Eric Cartman doesn't want his Cheesey Poofs?!"

Cartman sneered at this. "I just don't want anything that's been contaminated by your poor-boy hands."

"Hey!" he laughed.

After a few minutes of TV, Kenny interrupted the show. "Eric, your house is freezing. I'm practically shivering over here. Turn the heat up."

"No, Kenny. Bring a heavier coat."

"This is the best I've got!" he exclaimed a little defensively. "I've been saving up for a new one, but I'm still thirty bucks short!"

The brunette turned, heart throbbing. His poor, poor Kenny! It must be so hard to be poor, not even able to afford a jacket to keep him warm. "Here," he muttered, sliding out of his over-sized sweatshirt and wrapping it around the blond's narrow shoulders.

"Aw—"

"Don't. Just take it." he snapped, suddenly extremely aware that his fat showed much easier through a simple T-shirt than his jacket. But then, the serene look on Kenny's face as he snuggled into the warm material was worth it. He slipped his hands into the pockets of the jacket as Cartman jerked away, hoping Kenny hadn't noticed his blush. The poor boy's hand fell on a canister. Cocking an eyebrow, he pulled out a bottle of pills. Reading the side, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes darkened.

"Eric."

"What now?" he asked, turning once again. His chocolate-brown orbs widened at the sight. Kenny was glaring daggers, holing up the bottle like it was an odious, dangerous chemical. "Kenny, that's mine. Give it back—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the blond exploded. "C'mon, Eric, _diet pills_?! These are terrible for you!"

"No. Being this heavy is terrible."

He groaned in exasperation. "Please, you're not as big as you used to be. You work out pretty frequently and you play football. What if you develop some eating disorder? You tend to obsess over crap like that easily!"

"I wouldn't ever—"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Me and Stan and Kyle knew when you were making yourself throw up! We did, and we were all scared. But I guess this is a new alternative, huh?"

"You don't get it," he growled, clenching his fists. "You don't know what it's like; you've always been thin, Kenny."

"So? Weight isn't important. It's what's on the inside that matters."

"You don't have to deal with the remarks, the embarrassment, the shame."

Kenny's look of disgust softened to a look of concern. "God. What do you have to be ashamed of?"

"I look so...so ugly! All the time. And that's why you haven't...never mind!"

The blond reached up, holding Cartman's face in his hands and forcing their eyes to meet. "Nu-uh. Talk. I haven't what?"

"Noticed...me."

He paused, taking in his friend's words. _Notice me?_ He didn't seem to mean in a friendly way. Kenny blushed fiercely. Did this mean...?!

He jerked his head up. "You serious? Eric! You—like—me?!"

"Yeah, Kenny," he responded softly.

Grabbing the front of Cartman's shirt, he pulled himself into his best friend's face and attacked his lips with a passionate kiss.

"K-Kenny?!"

"Damn, you could've told me sooner, I've been fawning over you for ages!"

"Eh?" his brown eyes looked dazed. "But why—when—and—"

Kenny chuckled. "You're cute when you're confused," he teased, resting his head on the brunette's shoulder. He was pleasantly surprised to feel warm hands reach up around and hold him.

"My head hurts," Cartman mumbled, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"It's from not eating," Kenny said, suddenly remembering what had lead to the romantic confession. "You need to get something into you or you might just pass out!"

"No."

"Wh-wh-WHAT? WHY?!"

"Because I told you. I want to lose the weight. So I can look better for you."

"You...idiot." Kenny muttered, looking for the right word.

"Huh?"

He wrapped his arms around Cartman, head buried against his neck. "You're perfect. In my eyes, you don't need to do these crazy things to lose weight. You're perfect, Eric."

Hearing these words, the very things he had always thought about the blond, were over-whelming. Ignoring the light-headed feeling he had, Cartman pulled Kenny against him. Kenny giggled at how embarrassed he was making the brunette. "So, no more?" he pleaded, holding up the bottle of pills.

"Fine, Kenny. If it makes your poor ass happy."

"It does," he responded, tossing them across the room carelessly and kissing the brunette's jaw. "Almost as happy as you make me."

END

Aw, it wasn't as detailed as I would've liked, but I'm happy with it. I thought of this on a whim and it took over my train of thought for the next two days! Well, I'm gonna go eat ice cream now. Bye. REVIEW!!!


End file.
